


A Akiridion Jack o’lantern

by IlliterateButterfly



Series: illiterate’s week of not so scary stories! [6]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateButterfly/pseuds/IlliterateButterfly
Summary: Krel, Aja, Steve and Seamus carve pumpkins for jack o’lanterns.
Relationships: Seamus Johnson/Krel Tarron, Steve Palchuk/Aja Tarron
Series: illiterate’s week of not so scary stories! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977703
Kudos: 19





	A Akiridion Jack o’lantern

“So you grow produce with the purpose of stabbing shapes into them?” Aja asked to make sure she understood the custom.

There was no flaw in the statement but Seamus wouldn’t have put it that way. “That is exactly right, Aja!” Steve told his girlfriend proudly.

Krel made more mental notes on humans and their customs. “Humans often use nature as decor for their holidays.” He poked the pumpkin in front of him.

Steve picked up the knife and started carving around the stem. “The first thing you do is take out the stem.” 

Aja grabbed the knife and in one quick motion carved a ragged circle around the stem. She plucked the stem out and asked “What is next?”

“I-“

Krel was more precise; he looked for the best angle for the most optimal cut. “The insides of a pumpkin look like Luug after eating ice cream.” Everyone did not like that comparison.

“We just got to scoop out the insides now.” Seamus explained after he pulled the stem out. 

Aja, Steve and Krel began scooping out their pumpkins. There were an awful lot of pumpkin guts. Krel noticed Seamus being hesitant scooping his pumpkin. “Are you alright, Seamus?” 

“Oh, yeah I just don’t like touching the insides.”

Not missing a beat Krel grabbed Seamus’ pumpkin and dumped the insides. When he finished he returned the pumpkin to Seamus. 

Seamus’ heart fluttered and a blush spread across his face. “Is this the part where we stab faces into the produce?” Aja questioned.

Steve nodded and Aja squealed, clearly excited for this part. She immediately began carving into the pumpkin not even tracing a picture onto it. Steve had been curious what she was carving however every time he attempted to look Aja quickly hid the picture out of his sight. While hiding it Krel got a peak and immediately rolled his eyes.

They carved pumpkins for fifty minutes. Aja finished early but wouldn’t let anyone see. When it appeared the carving was done Seamus asked“Is everyone done?”

No one disagreed. Then they revealed their pumpkins. Krel carved a picture of stars and planets, Seamus carved a picture of Akiridion-5 and surrounding planets. If you put the two pumpkins together it looked like they were the halves of the same picture. Steve had crudely done two versions of Aja on the front where she looked human and alien on the back. Aja had done a series of carvings all of them of Steve. One where he was a king, a creepslayer and one where he was flexing. 

Seamus lit candles to put into the lanterns and placed the pumpkins outside. They sat outside looking at the jack o’ lanterns and the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> pumpkins and couples oh my! I hope you enjoyed this story! kudos and comments mucho appreciated!!!


End file.
